


Being caught in the act

by Gonardo



Series: Sterek one shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I thought this was going to be a wham bam thank you sir, and the ending was a little fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> fml, car broke down, internet got shut off, my mom is due for surgery in a week, and my cat is sick :( I'll update when I can, but I am typing up some chapters for the other two works in progress.

Stiles huffs, a bit out of breath. Still half way dressed, last one to the showers. The locker room was pretty much empty, everyone else clearing out. Going out to celebrate. They won, which was a miracle, considering how badly he screwed up in his own defensive zone. But the guys bailed him out. Which was nice, he owes them big time. And would pay up, later though. For all that usual energy, he was beat. Winces as the bruise on his back twinges. “Fuck!” He bites out. Scrubs a hand over his face. Gets up to peel off his jock strap. Going into the wash as soon as it could, seeing that it could use a few cycles in the machine. Lays a towel on the bench near the shower entrance, toes on his flip flops. Scott was nice enough to leave him some body wash. He ran out and still hasn't packed any. 

Turns on the tap, waits until the water turns slightly warmer. Even though his skin was clammy and covered in sweat, he didn't need the water to be hot. Maybe if he took another shower later tonight. That was pretty doubtful though. His human senses doesn't pick up movement from the doorway. Even though it squeaked in protest. Head down in the spray, palms flat on the tiles. Fingers digging in slightly. Jumps when a shadow comes up from behind. “Shit, dude. Warn me next time!” Derek gives a predatory smile. “What the hell? What are you doing here?” He asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Your dad is going to be home tonight.” Derek pauses, raising a brow. “Remember what happened last time?” Stiles feels himself blush. Yeah, Derek had been kissing him, mouthing his nipples through his shirt. Trailing down to his groin, button undone, fingers on the fly of his zipper when the Sheriff opens up the door, catching them. Derek jumps up, guilty. And in Stilinski fashion, Stiles flails and rolls off the bed in a heap. Definite boner killer.

“Don't remind me!” He groans. His dad's gaze bored into him after that. For weeks! Raising a brow, daring him to say something. Stiles couldn't, wouldn't dare. Just ducked his head, finished eating and left as soon as he could. 

“At least he stopped driving by my place and staring me down...” Stiles groans out loud.

“Dude!” He can't help to flail a little at that.

“Yeah.” Derek smirks. “Looks like I'm a little over dressed, so why don't I...” He pulls off his shirt in record time. Shimmies out of super tight jeans, peeling off his boxer briefs. Muscles bunch and move. Tattoo sharp among tanned smooth skin. Presses against Stiles, mouthing his shoulders. Purrs as he hears the soft moan.

“Derek...” Feeling his cock stir to life. “Yeah, Derek.”

“Mmm. You always taste so good Stiles.” Reaches around to cup the heavy sac. Feels it expand. “Need to taste you, it's been too long.” 

“You can't say things like that. Bad idea...” Whimpers as Derek lowers himself to his knees. Nosing his groin. Taking in his scent, texture, heat. Jumps when tongue slides across the length. “Oh shit, I'm not going to last very long, Derek...” He is begging, but for what he didn't know. It was too good for him to stop, but if he didn't, he wasn't going to last very long.

“Stiles...” Derek says with humor in his voice. “You really want me to stop? Or do you want to cum down my throat?” He licks his lips at the thought.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles whimpers. “I want to shoot down your throat. Fuck, Derek.”

“Mmm.” Purrs it out. “Yeah, that's it. Fuck into my mouth a little bit.” He opens his mouth a little, moaning as the tip brushes among his lips, teasing him. 

“Oh shit...” Stiles stabs his hips at his lover, who takes him into his mouth and moans out like its a treat. “You're so good at that, oh my gawd. Derek, oh fuck!” He jumps a little as Derek takes him in deeper, swallowing him down. He takes a hand and palms the back of Derek's head, peers down, blinks away the water that catches in his lashes, and watches as his dick disappears over and over. His lower spine and balls tighten up, tugs at the man's hair to warn him, but he doesn't hold back. Stiles feels his hips jerk and buck as he starts to cum, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, mouth open as he moans. He feels like he's being punched in the stomach as it tightens, cock jerking as it spurts hot cum into Derek's mouth. “Fuck, Derek, fuck!” Whimpers as he comes down, Derek pulls off with a pop, licking at his lips to catch what fell out. 

He pulls Stiles to him, attacks his mouth with a fever, nipping at the plump bottom lip, licking his way in so Stiles can taste himself. Derek is hard, his burning erection sliding along the other man's skin, across his thigh and hip, he starts to rut against him, seeking friction. “A bit sensitive right now.” Stiles bites out.

“How about I turn you around and mount you...” Derek's eyes turning blue, then red.

“Yeah, that would be... yeah. Please tell me you got lube.” 

Derek's head lifts up and he scents the air. Stiles turns to ask what the hell he was doing when he watches the man search for something in the locker room, stops at a bag and paws at it until he finds what he's looking for. He turns to smile at him. “Looks like someone else had some, so how about we put it to good use. Just let me know when you're ready...” Walks over to him, nipping at the nape of Stiles' neck, who turns his head, giving in, to what Derek needs. Strong arms are wrapped around the young man, then he starts to rut, his erection sliding along the cleft, a stream of pre-cum leaking, making a trail.

“Okay, um, I wouldn't mind a finger or two now... or not.” Derek trails his lips down Stiles' spine, kissing the peppering of moles, then down to the pert round cheeks. Takes a nip or two, then spanks the firm flesh, watches as it turns red, leaving an imprint of his hand, then spreads him apart with both hands. Stiles claws at the tiles, trying to get a good grip and feels even through the spray of water, hot breath ghosting across his opening. He clenches and hears Derek moan behind him, knowing he seen the flicker of movement.

“I wanted to do this for so long, Stiles. Spread you open with my mouth, get you ready for my cock while I fuck my tongue into you. Look at that pretty little hole, all rosy and tight. Gonna take you apart and put you back together, and then do it all over again.” He pauses when he catches a scent. “Getting a little excited, aren't you?”

“Well, I am a teenager, and you're about to rim...” He squawks, this embarrassing sound, just as the tip of his lover's tongue brushes against his pucker. “Oh fuck, that's so damn hot. Don't stop, please.” The stubble causes a delicious burn along his exposed flesh. Derek takes his time opening him up, lapping, pulling back to look at the now glistening opening as it spasms. 

“Taste so good, baby...” Curls his tongue over the rim, then starts to open it up, feels the flutter around his tongue, moans helplessly at the taste, musk and soap. Derek starts to stab into Stiles, the hot heat spreading before him, nerve endings sparking at the friction.

“Jeeze, Derek. Oh fuck...” He has lost count just how many times he said that word, out loud, inside his head. Whimpers as his boyfriend takes a few more swipes, then a bottle is being opened, jumps as a slicked finger breaches him, pressing inward. “Fuck!” He really needs a new swear word. “A little deeper, I can take it...”

“I wish you could see this, your greedy little hole closing around me, trying to draw me in. Can't wait to see it wrapped around my cock.” Stiles keens loudly at those words. “Tell me you want it too.”

“Yeah, I do. Oh...” He's being stretched with two digits now. Hisses when they scissor open, to make way for his mouth again. Stiles is half hard again, bouncing and jerking as Derek works him, readying him for more... Whimpers as the third finger presses its way inside, the ring of muscles working its way around it, leaving Stiles panting, waiting for more.

“There weren't any condoms, do you still want me?” It was different for Derek, immune system functioning at a more rapid rate, so he wouldn't cause Stiles to get infected, but the need to protect his mate was always in his mind.

“Yeah, I haven' been with anyone else, so I'm all good here...” Stiles was telling the truth, and even if an opportunity presented itself, he wouldn't take them up on it. Because they're not Derek.

“Just making sure babe.” He lubes himself up, then applies some to Stiles, then he's pressing inside, the tip breaching the ring of muscles. There was a slight sting, of being opened, not enough to make Stiles have Derek stop what he was doing. Claws now tipped Derek's hands, so he pressed his palm into the lush ass before him, leans onto his toes to get a better angle and then slowly bottoms out. They both moan at the sensation. “You are so tight, hot... Are you okay? Am I hurting you?” His voice laced with worry.

“It hurts, but it's the good kind. Fuck Derek I forgot how big you are. Not complaining, but it's been a while since...you know.” That gets a grunt. Six weeks since he last bottomed, it felt a lot longer than that. Jumps when Derek's hips flex.

“Sorry. Just let me know when I can move.” He pants the words against the slick back before him. Claws still peek out at him, is a little surprised when Stiles grabs one hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss it, then take one into his mouth. “What, are you crazy?!” Derek bites out, no one had ever had that reaction to seeing his nails do that.

“Mmm, maybe.” He swirls his tongue around the sensitive pad, before biting at it, moaning softly. Bumps back into Derek, who's balls were snug against his own, before saying, “You can move now.”

“Fuck!” Derek starts to pull out before rolling his hips and slides back in.

“I agree.” Stiles smiles. “Now how about you get a little rough, huh?” Wiggles his ass back at him.

“Yeah, I think I can do that...” He wraps his arms around Stiles, pulls him backwards, and starts slamming his hips at a rapid pace. “Like that, huh?”

“Oh... fuck yeah!” Stiles starts to moan in earnest...  
*

“Come on Danny, I said I'm sorry. We'll get back to the party, I forgot my bag. Besides, Ethan will be there when we get back anyway...” Jackson walks into the locker room and hears one of the showers run. “Last to the party as always, Stilinski. Some things never change.” Danny steps up besides him, holds out his hands as if to say 'ready yet?' “Yeah, yeah. Hold on, something is missing from here.” His brows lower. “I just bought it, and I hadn't even used it yet, like Lydia would let me mind you...”

“What did you lose now?” Danny asks, patient as ever.

“My lube. It's gone. It couldn't have got up and walked away. I know Beacon Hills is fucked up and all, but not that fucked up.” Jackson keeps on talking while Danny looks over his shoulder, eyes widening.

“Hear that?” He whispers.

“Hear what? And why are you whispering.” Feeling put out.

“Shut it. I hear something. Coming from the showers.”

“Probably Stiles having some alone time, per usual.” Jackson sneers.

“Uh, I am pretty sure someone is in there with him. There are two voices.” Danny looks at him.

“No way!” He snickers and leans down, as if it would add more stealth to his movements, his best friend can only roll his eyes, but his curiosity got the best of him, so he follows close behind.  
*

“Derek, fuck! Give it to me harder. Oh fuck yeah, like that. Shit. You wolfing out on me? Does it feel that good, fucking my ass?”

“Stiles!” Derek lisps out, meaning his fangs were out, eyes glowing. Hips still pumping a punishing rhythm. “Feels so...perfect.” Growls out the last word. He scents curiosity and hears two rapid pulses. Well if they want a show, he'd give him one. He tilts his head to the side to get a better sense of their location, breathing deeply...  
*

Jackson stops dead in his tracks, eyes growing side in shock. Danny steps up behind him, mouth open as he watches two male bodies mate in the shower. Wait, he knows that tattoo... Was Stiles fucking his own cousin, Miguel, was it? What the fuck!

“What the fuck!” Jackson flails.

“Shh!” Danny hisses. “Lets get out of here before they notice us...”

“I can almost see why you like Ethan so much, but hell no...” He walks away, covering his ass. Danny can only roll his eyes once more... Only to both stop dead in their tracks when they hear a wail.

“I'm going to fucking cum, Derek!” They turn their heads to watch the tan body shuffle around, a hand reaching down to jerk the bobbing cock attached to lithe Stiles. 

“Cum for me Stiles. Yeah, that's it...”

They both watch as Stiles tenses all over, breath leaving his body right before his cock explodes, and spurts white ropes of cum, impressive streaks painting the tiles, clinging there. It was like he was possessed, the way his body contorted like that. And then Derek was growling, keening, making all these sounds, and then he bows over the body he was clinging to before he starts to cum... A glowing pale blue substance starts to leak from Stiles' body as he dirty talks Derek through his orgasm. That is when Jackson has seen enough and has bolted, his pal not far behind.  
*

Derek gives out a vibe, you know the one where he tilts his head and listens, like a dog? He's doing that now, but it feels so fucking good and Stiles doesn't want it to stop. Then he's doing this thing where he hits the prostate dead on, over and over...

“I'm going to fucking cum, Derek...” He pleads, right before he stiffens. Muscles locking together, lungs void of air, and Derek's hand is there, fisting him... Stomach clenched, he can't even call out as he pumps his seed all over the shower walls and floor.

“Cum for me Stiles. Yeah that's it...” He barely registers the words. Just when he's coming down he feels Derek hunch over him, then make those amazing sounds. “You gonna cum for me? Pump me full of that Alpha cum.” That gets a whine. “Yeah, cum inside my ass Derek, I want everyone to know that I get to fuck the Alpha, only me... All that magical wolfy cum is mine.” Derek keens, and Stiles starts to feel the sensation of cum leaking from his ass. “Yeah, like that...mine.”

“Yours...” Derek breathes.

 

Later, when they run into Jackson at the gas station who was putting gas in his car, he spies them, spits and sputters, turning his head. Cheeks getting redder by the moment, tries not to notice the slight limp in Stiles' walk, starts to shake as he gets winked at, while Derek seems calm and collected, and the bastard, he smiles at him. It was like he knew... Jackson pays for the gas and bolts, squealing his tires as he leaves...

 

Stiles laughs out loud, while Derek does grin fondly. “That's what he gets for spying on us.”

“I did steal his lube...” The grin he gives is... wolfish.

“You did not...” Stiles can only laugh harder. “Hahaha. He will have to live with knowing that you used his lube so we could fuck in the shower. Serves him right.” Derek gives a possessive growl. “What?”

“I smelled interest on him.”

“Okay?” Stiles looks at him. “I mean who wouldn't be interested in you, you sexy beast.”

“Not me, Stiles. You! He was checking you out...” He grits his teeth, the anger surfacing.

“What!” he flails around. “No way, never, not in a million years. Oh fuck, my balls just went inside my body. Please tell me you're joking, to get back at me for all the shit I pulled when we first met.”

“You still pull that shit, Stiles.” He looks over at him, the brow raised. “And no, I'm not kidding, wish I was. You're mine.” Derek tries not to go crazy over it. But sometimes its hard with all that he's lost.

“Hey, Der, hey.” Pauses when the man glances at him. “I am yours, and you're mine. And I like it when you get that way. Most people, okay only two, my dad and Scott, just roll their eyes and bemoan the fact that I belong with them. But you, you want me...”

“That's because you're my mate.” He gets nervous, a tic in his jaw.

“Aw, really?” Stiles bounces in his seat. Derek looks over at him, scared.

“Yes, really...” Hisses when he sees Stiles take off his seat belt. “You know those are important, right?” Tries for casual, but fails. His zipper is being lowered, erection pulsing out pre-cum, a glowing string attached to the tip of his dick. “Fuck, Stiles, you're going to do this now?” 

“Yeah, I am. Look at that fat cock Derek. I want my mouth on you, since you know, you already had yours all over mine.”

“Fuck, Stiles!” Derek's hips cant upwards.

“Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.” Stiles coos, then lowers his head and licks from root to tip, then laps up the glowing liquid. “So fucking good...” Derek manages to keep his eyes on the road for the most part, though it was hard, so Stiles takes pictures, and that causes him to jerk, and then cum down his boyfriend's throat, who takes as much as he can. There's always a lot. Purrs as he pulls off with a pop. “That way you won't have a hard on when you drop me off...”

“I'm going to have one all night.” He barks out, then laughs.

“That's why I used your phone to take the picture. Sweet dreams sourwolf.” He winks as the car pulls into Stiles' driveway.

“You too, squishy human.” Derek teases.

“Hey...”

“Shut up. I happen to love my squishy human...” Derek smiles at the gasp. “Yes, you dolt I love you...”

“I love you too.” Stiles attacks Derek's mouth, and only stops when the sheriff knocks on the door. Stiles waves as he follows his dad to the door, Derek waves back. At least the man didn't threaten to shoot him, or stare him down, it's progress, right? He sure hoped so. If there was one man you didn't want to piss off, it was the sheriff...


End file.
